


Soy un egoista

by Galaxia_Infinita



Series: Escenas eliminadas [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxia_Infinita/pseuds/Galaxia_Infinita
Summary: Yuri ha terminado su programa corto y un enjambre de periodistas lo asalta. Pero Victor no tarda en aparecer en escena para salvarlo. ¿Qué le habrá parecido la actuación de su pupilo al entrenador ruso?Escena corta que se sitúa en el capítulo 6 de la serie. Por el momento entrega única, aunque puede que tenga una segunda parte.





	

—¡Una última pregunta, Katsuki! —dijo uno de los periodistas del corro, mientras lanzaba el micro en estocada hacia el rostro de Yuri—. ¿Cómo se plantea el programa libre de mañana?

—Verá… —empezó a decir Yuri, algo abrumado por el enjambre de gente que se movía a su alrededor y por los flashes de las cámaras que no dejaban de cegarlo.

Después de haber alcanzado una puntuación tan alta en el programa corto, y a pesar de que todavía había muchos patinadores que no habían salido a la pista, los periodistas se le habían lanzado encima como si fueran bestias famélicas. Las preguntas llegaban a diestro y siniestro, como zarpadas, y Yuri se las había apañado para esquivarlas todas. Pero esa última le había alcanzado de lleno, cogiéndole desprevenido.

Vencido por los nervios o por el miedo, no supo qué contestar.

Porque, a decir verdad, no tenía ni idea de cómo se planteaba el programa libre. De hecho, ahora mismo no se planteaba nada. ¿Cómo hacerlo después de haber conseguido semejante puntuación? ¡Si ni siquiera sabía cómo lo había hecho! Él sólo se había limitado a actuar para Victor y para que el mundo supiera lo mucho que había llegado a cambiar él mismo con el ruso a su lado.

Sus manos seguían temblando de pura sorpresa y su lengua se negaba a moverse para pronunciar palabra.

Por suerte, Victor llego al rescate en ese preciso instante.

—¿No deberíais estar viendo la actuación de Georgi?

—¡Sólo será una pregunta! —dijo el periodista que acababa de hablar. Y repitió la pregunta para Victor.

—Yuri se plantea el programa libre con determinación y seriedad, y con un gran respeto por sus competidores, como ha hecho con el programa corto —repuso el entrenador, mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Yuri y lo atraía protectoramente hacia él—. Y ahora, si nos disculpáis, mi pupilo necesita relajarse después de la actuación de hoy. Se lo ha ganado, ¿no creéis? —Y les guiñó un ojo a todos los presentes, con coquetería.

Los periodistas asintieron y sin oponer más resistencia se apartaron para dejar que la pareja se dirigiera hacia la sala común donde descansaban los patinadores que ya habían competido. Victor no soltó a Yuri mientras caminaban, sino que siguió junto a él, apretando el brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Aquello reconfortó profundamente a Yuri, que, cuando hubieron girado a la izquierda en uno de los pasillos y supo que estaban al fin solos, no dudó en apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de su entrenador. ¡Se estaba tan bien en esa posición y con aquel brazo rodeándole espalda! Casi se sentía con fuerzas para comerse el mundo entero, ahora mismo. O para responder a las preguntas indiscretas de un grupo de afamados periodistas.

Pero aquella sensación de bienestar se vio truncada de repente, cuando pasaron por delante de los servicios y Victor lo empujó hacia dentro.

Cogiéndolo totalmente desprevenido, el entrenador cerró la puerta tras ellos y apoyó a Yuri sobre ella. Y, sin mediar palabra, lo besó, con tanta pasión que Yuri se sintió mareado.

—¿A qué…? ¿A qué viene esto? —consiguió balbucear el más joven, cuando se separaron.

—No sabes lo que me ha costado contenerme y no hacer esto en cuanto has salido de la pista —ronroneó Victor contra su boca, despertando un agradable cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo de Yuri.

—Te… ¿te ha gustado la actuación?

—¿Cómo no iba a gustarme, si estabas gritando «esto es para ti» con todo tu ser?

Yuri tragó saliva. Un calor sofocante subía desde su pecho hasta sus mejillas.

—Vuelve a hacer eso de pasarte la lengua por los labios, por favor —imploró Victor.

El ruego sorprendió a Yuri, que sintió que sus mejillas ardían todavía más de lo que ya lo hacían y que ese mismo calor que nacía en su pecho descendía ahora hasta las ingles. Después, tras ese primer impacto inicial, esbozó una leve sonrisa y empujó a Victor contra la puerta para intercambiar posiciones. Ensanchando su sonrisa, aunque con un brillo de duda todavía asomando en el fondo de sus ojos,  se relamió los labios, mordiéndose levemente el inferior sin apartar la mirada de Victor, de sus ojos del color de la lluvia; esos ojos que ahora lo miraban con tanta devoción que hacían que Yuri se sintiera intoxicado.

Después, sin mediar palabra, Yuri se lanzó a besarlo, hundiendo la lengua en la boca de Victor, dejando escapar un gemido de alivio o de frustración o de ambas cosas al mismo tiempo al hacerlo. Lo besó durante mucho tiempo, poniendo en ese beso todos los sentimientos que había almacenado dentro de él durante todo el día y que habían llegado a su expresión máxima durante su actuación. Casi parecía gritar «no pienso renunciar a él, me da igual estar siendo un egoísta, pero su amor es demasiado importante para mí, así que odiadme si queréis».

Sentía como Victor le correspondía con ahínco, como le mordía los labios suavemente, como le succionaba la lengua cuando se la metía en la boca, como a su vez recorría cada recoveco de la suya. Jadeos y gemidos quedaban ahogados en la garganta de su compañero y a Yuri le daba la sensación de que se iba a fundir de un momento a otro.

Entonces, un repentino gusto salado cubriendo su lengua le hizo darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

Aunque fue Victor el que se separó, asustado.

—Yuri, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó.

Yuri lo miró sin comprender.

—Estás llorando —explicó el entrenador.

Instintivamente, Yuri levantó una mano para acariciarse las mejillas. Y descubrió que estaban empapadas. Sintió la humedad en la yema de sus dedos desnudos, y, sin poder evitarlo, sobrecogido por ese descubrimiento, estalló en un llanto convulsivo, abrazándose al cuello de Victor.

—Eh, eh —sintió unas palmadas en la espalda—. ¿Qué pasa, Yuri?

—Victor, yo… Soy un egoísta y te estoy acaparando —sollozó.

—¿Un egoísta?

—No quiero que te vayas. No quiero que vuelvas al patinaje. No quiero que me dejes. Mientras patinaba no podía dejar de pensar que te necesito a mi lado. Soy horrible.

Tras unos instantes de duda, Yuri sintió como Victor lo apartaba de él. Lo poseyó un exceso de pánico y se aferró a él con más intensidad. Pero al ver que el otro insistía, finalmente lo soltó y se dejó guiar. Para su sorpresa, cuando se encontró frente a frente con su entrenador, éste sonreía. Por un momento había pensado que la expresión de Victor denotaría enfado o decepción, pero no era así.

—No voy a volver al patinaje, Yuri. No al menos como hasta ahora. Pero no es que no lo vaya a hacer por ti. Es algo que yo mismo decidí hace tiempo. La competición ya no me aportaba nada. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Yuri asintió una sola vez.

—Aun así, si alguna vez decidiera regresar, eso no implicaría que fuera a dejarte. Aunque no estuviera contigo, te seguiría queriendo. De todos modos, ahora mismo, Yuri, tú eres mi prioridad. Quiero estar contigo. Y quiero estar contigo por encima de mi carrera como patinador, pero también porque quiero ser tu entrenador. Porque haciendo esta tarea me siento realizado y porque sé que soy el único que puede sacar lo mejor de ti. Porque somos un equipo.

—¿Un equipo?

—Sí. Un equipo.

Yuri dejó que las palabras de Victor lo envolvieran. Pensó en ellas, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Victor volvió a hablar.

—¿Y tú, Yuri, qué quieres?

—¿Yo?

¿Qué era lo que él quería?

—Yo… quiero ganar el oro. Quiero ser el mejor. Pero… pero sólo si es junto a ti. Si tú no estás a mi lado, nada de esto tiene sentido.

—Entonces vamos a ganar ese oro.

Dos gruesos lagrimones cayeron por las mejillas de Yuri. Pero ya no eran de rabia o de frustración, sino de alegría y también de alivio.

Victor se las limpió con la yema de los dedos y después le besó la mejilla.

—Y cuando lo tengamos, te lo colgaremos  del cuello y haremos el amor de forma salvaje para celebrarlo.

—¡V-Victor!

—¿No te lo he contado nunca? Tengo un fetiche con las medallas.

Yuri abrazó a Victor otra vez.

—Y yo tengo un fetiche contigo.

—¿En serio?

—Eso parece.

—Me encanta.

—Oye, Victor…

—Dime.

—Gracias.

—¿Uhm?

—Por todo.

—No me las des. Yo también estoy siendo egoísta. Vi a un chico llorón en un vídeo y decidí que no pararía hasta convertirlo en el campeón del Grand Prix. No hay nada de altruista en todo esto.

—Mientes muy mal.

—No tan mal como tú.

—Te quiero.

—Lo sé. Y tú también sabes que yo te quiero.

—Sí, lo sé.


End file.
